


Wretched Cheese

by kuzlalala



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzlalala/pseuds/kuzlalala
Summary: Archive of plot predictions related to the debunked theory surrounding Orton Mahlson and Melissa Chase.





	1. Introduction to Daniel Chase - January 18th, 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Orton is sometimes referred to as "Richard" because I thought that would be his real name. It was "Daniel" for a while, based on Dan Povenmire whose daughter became the namesake to Melissa.

Hello, there. My name is Daniel Chase, but you can call me Dan or Danny instead. I was born in Brighton, England from a father who works as a mechanic and a mother who takes care of my brother and I at home. Because of my prestige, I was able to study at Cambridge in Natural Sciences with a reasonable scholarship. I moved to the United States to take my master’s in time travel.

In the States I met an interesting woman. She goes by Jane Danger and she’s about as enthusiastic about time travel as I am. She even said she has time traveled herself, much to my astonishment. We got married and had a daughter named Melissa.

Unfortunately things didn’t go well between Jane and I and we basically divorced. She disappeared and I tried to search for her but I ended up being lost in time and formed various new identities (my current one is “Orton Mahlson”) before I can stabilize my abilities. Fortunately I was still able to get a doctorate and gain contact with people all around time and space (even aliens!). Not to mention that I can soon get back to Melissa before she can get relocated to some foster home.

I gained a philosophy where the universe is in constant deep trouble and it’s best if it’s under one rule. With my knowledge of history that has been repeated many times, I will try to rule the universe with my daughter who has shared my knowledge and experience.


	2. What Is Love? - January 18th, 2017

In the 8th grade or something.

“Melissa, who are you going out with for in the upcoming dance?” Milo asks holding Amanda to his side.

“I don’t know. There’s no one I’m interested in.” Melissa said. “There’s is someone I really like, though.”

“You mean someone you want to give flowers, hold hands and share kisses?”

“Ew! Not like that.” Melissa’s face looked repulsed. “What are those for, anyway?”

Melissa got past Bradley. “Hey, Bradley!” she greeted.

Bradley’s only there staring her, but feeling upset at the same time.

“What’s up with him?” she asked

Milo and Amanda stared at Melissa blankly, the former slipped on a puddle just before the janitor could put up a warning sign.

“Ugh, I can’t believe my Murphy’s Law protection system didn’t see that!” Amanda grunted. “Anyway, Melissa. You don’t seem to understand what love is. Have you seen your parents- oh wait you only have one parent.”

“What’s wrong?” Melissa asks.

“Usually someone knows what love is by looking at their parents interacting with each other. But you only have your dad. Maybe you need an explanation from your dad what love is.” Amanda explains.

Melissa goes home to see her dad Dan ironing the Chase family’s clothes.

“Dad, do you know what love is?”

“Hm, there are four types of love. Which one do you need to know?”

“The one with kisses and flowers.”

“Oh.”

Dan soon showed Melissa some pictures of him and Jane when they’re dating.

“Is that mom?” Melissa asks.

“Yes.”

“How did you feel for each other?”

“We basically loved each other more than friends. She was full of mysteries and that’s what got me into her.”

“How can you tell that you’re in love with her?”

“Physical symptoms would be shaking limbs, breaking sweat, and a fast-beating heart, but emotionally there were so many thoughts in my head, and I felt like I had to do everything for her. Have you even felt that before, Melissa?”

“I guess, but I’m not sure.”

“Take your time. You don’t have to rush now. What’s important is that you know that I will always love you.” Dan closed the album and gave Melissa a hug.

“Me too, Dad.” Melissa said. “But what if I don’t get a partner for the dance in time?”

“You can bring **me** to the dance instead!” Dan said as he left laughing.

“Dad, no!”


	3. Father's Day - January 18th, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First mention of Chief Richard Chase, whom I thought was a robot.

Melissa: Dad, are you sure you don't want to go to the Father-Daughter picnic?

Dan: I told you the Agency is watching us. I don't want them to know that we're related in any way.

Melissa: *groan*

Dan: I'll have our robot take my place instead.

Melissa: Again?

Robot: Hey, they know that you're MY daughter, not his.


	4. Untitled - January 18th, 2017

Dan takes Melissa out for dinner in various timelines. He would like to bring Time Ape except he doesn’t eat.


	5. Untitled - January 18th, 2017

Takes place when Melissa’s a little kid.

Melissa ran to her dad’s bedroom, where Dan is seen reading _The Art of War,_ with tears in her eyes.

“What is it, Melissa?” Dan asked.

Melissa showed him a cut finger. “I hurt my finger!” she cried.

Feeling annoyed, Dan tried to explain. “I lose my fingers when I’m Dr. Zone.” He put on his gift-shaped cast that was always close to him. “See? Just because you hurt your fingers doesn’t mean you stop what you’re doing and cry.”

Melissa stopped crying, probably because she’s surprised by the gift-shaped cast but became more upset. “It hurts.”

Dan finally realized how hurt she was and said, “Oh come here, you cry-baby. I’ll fix that finger for you. How did you hurt yourself?”

“I was cooking and-”

“Stop right there! I will show you how to cook right.”


	6. Untitled - January 18th, 2017

Dan: *reads Mein Kampf*

Melissa: You know that book was written by one of the worst people in history right?

Dan: Just because someone's horrible doesn't mean you can't study their history.


	7. The Chase Family Book Collection - January 18th, 2017

  * The Prince by Nicholo Machiavelli
  * Mein Kampf by Adolf Hitler
  * The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams
  * The Art of War by Sun Tzu




	8. Untitled - January 18th, 2017

Milo and Sara: *talks about Dr. Zone lore*

Melissa's head: wow they know more about my dad's character than I do


	9. Untitled - January 19th, 2017

Happens if Dan gets arrested/gets his powers suspended.  
  
Melissa, Zack, and Milo were walking from the bus stop. Melissa seemed more anxious with her surroundings.  
  
“You seem off.” Zack said.  
  
“It’s OK.” Melissa said. “I gotta be cool.”  
  
A sound can be heard from afar.  
  
“Zack! Milo! Watch out!” Melissa yelled.  
  
Milo pulled Zack and Melissa out of the road before there’s a stampede of llamas running past Jefferson Middle School.  
  
“You’re all OK?” Milo asked.  
  
“Yep.” Zack said.  
  
Milo and Zack stared at Melissa, who just had a blank face.  
  
“Are you OK, Melissa?” Milo asked.  
  
Melissa broke out of her blank face and said, “It’s nothing, really.”  
  
“You’re not OK.” Milo said. “You’re not usually like this. Just tell us what’s wrong. You’ve always had me tell you when there’s anything wrong.”  
  
Melissa sighed.  
  
“It’s just that I can’t feel safe around you without my dad around!” she exclaimed.  
  
Milo fell into silence.  
  
“So you don’t want to be close to me anymore?”  
  
“It’s not that, it’s just-”  
  
Zack quickly escorted Melissa from Milo. “Give Melissa and I a sec.” Zack said. “Just go to class without us.”  
  
Zack and Melissa remained at the bus stop.  
  
“What’s with all this?” Zack asked. “I know all the stress you had to get through after your dad had to be stopped from turning people into plants and rule the universe, but to stop being friends with Milo?”  
  
“You don’t know how it feels like to have an immunity from a system of disasters and have it suddenly taken away from you.”  
  
“I never had any immunity from Murphy’s Law. You think that would stop me from being Milo’s friend?”  
  
Melissa continued to stare at him with dismay, though her eyes seemed to be glassy.  
  
“Do you think your dad didn’t know that he might get into an accident when he was building his time-”  
  
“Don’t speak of my dad like that!” Melissa interrupted as her face flustered with embarrassment. “But yeah, he would go through risks when he tries to discover mysteries around the world.”  
  
“So are you still with us or not?” Zack asked.  
  
Melissa gave a grin and hit Zack on his shoulder and ran to school.  
  
“Tag!” Melissa yelled. “I’ll race you to class!”


	10. The Chase Family Book Collection 2 - January 19th, 2017

  * Beowulf by 13th century church
  * The Ancient Greek Bible
  * The New Testament
  * The Qur’an
  * The Torah
  * The Psalms




	11. Ashley's Art Commentary - January 21st, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment on Ashley Simpson's art where Melissa watches TV while Milo and Zack were sleeping.

Zack: ..wow you seem to be very interested in this mystery show *yawns* You’re watching reruns more than ever.

Melissa: Yep, it’s just so engaging.

Then both Milo and Zack fell asleep, Melissa pressed button on the switch that made the TV show a picture of Orton Mahlson facing the viewers, specifically Melissa. He wants to give some instructions.


	12. Untitled - January 30th, 2017

Chief Chase: *reveals that he's a robot*

Zack: Whoa, whoa, wait. If he's a robot, who's Melissa's real dad?

Dr. Zone/Orton: *arrives*

Melissa: Dad!

Milo: Dr. Zone???? Is your dad???

Melissa: His actor, yes.

Milo: *fanboying and panicking at the same time* It's Dr. Zone! All this time! How can this be possible!?

Zack: But isn't your name Orton Mahlson? Your last name isn't Chase.

Dr. Zone/Orton: That's because "Orton Mahlson" isn't my real name.


	13. Untitled - February 6th, 2017

Melissa, Zack, and Milo were walking from the bus stop. Then they went to a four-way street where Melissa has to go to a different road.

“I guess this is yet another tear-shedding moment where we must fall apart.” Melissa says.

Confused, Zack said, “See you later Melissa.” Milo said, “See you tomorrow!” and the two of them walk away from Melissa.

A car passed Melissa and stopped. The right door opened and Melissa looked around to see if there’s no one around before she entered.

Zack noticed a glimpse of this. “Did you see that, Milo?”

“What is it?”  
“Melissa got into a car.”  
“So? It’s probably her dad.”  
“Yeah, you must be right.”  
  
Zack and Milo continued to walk not thinking about anything suspicious.

When Melissa got into the car, she looked at the driver and asked, “What is it, Dad?”

Then the driver, wearing large sunglasses and a surgical mask drove very fast to the point that they got into a warped space. He finally took off his disguise and revealed himself as what we’ve recognized as Orton.  
  
“We have to go back to the future.”


	14. Answering Questions - February 14th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking some questions found on the Internet. Questions are from scarletstreakoflight of tumblr.

  * **Who worries about how they will look when they’re older**



Melissa, since Dan doesn’t (or didn’t) age.

 

  * **Who makes the mix tapes/cd’s**



I think Melissa likes pop music more than Dan, though the latter would arrange some music for documentation purposes.

 

  * **Clings to the other during scary movies**



None, because they both love adventure and await for the surprise.

 

  * **Asks weird questions in the middle of the night**



They sleep in different rooms, so yeah no asking in the middle of the night.

 

  * **Asks “what are you thinking about?”**



Melissa, since Dan just thinks a lot in his life.


	15. Answering Questions 2 - February 14th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking some questions found on the Internet. Questions are from f-yeah-askmemes of tumblr.

  * **Who accidentally pushes a door instead of pulling/vice versa**



Both of them pull a door in confidence

 

  * **Who starts the tickle fights**



Dan used to tickle Melissa when the latter was younger, but now they barely do that.

 

  * **Who falls asleep last, watching the other with a small affectionate smile**



Dan, just Dan. I mean come on Melissa’s pretty much a print of his.

 

  * **Who mistakes salt for sugar**



Melissa, because she’s scatterbrained. I guess Dan too. Usually Time Ape/Chief Chase reminds both of them.

 

  * **Who lets the microwave play the loud beeping sound at 1am in the morning**



Dan because “time is relative”

 

  * **Who comes up with cheesy ~~pick up lines~~ puns**



Dan, and Melissa always laughs at them and wants to make puns just like him. Dan encourages this.

 

  * **Who rearranges the bookshelf in alphabetical order**



Chief Chase. None of them actually does, though Dan would try harder.

 

  * **Who licks the spoon when they’re baking brownies**



I imagine Melissa would. When she’s younger.

 

  * **Who comes home with a new souvenir magnet every time they go on vacation**



Dan because of documentation purposes.


	16. Answering Questions 3 - February 14th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking some questions found on the Internet. Questions are from angstmemes of tumblr.

  * **who is more likely to hurt the other?  
** Dan I guess since you know, he may want to take advantage of Milo while Melissa cares for Milo.


  * **who is emotionally stronger?  
** Dan is, but Melissa is almost as strong as him. Melissa would be emotionally strong in public, though in hard times she would resort to her dad for emotional support.


  * **who is physically stronger?  
** Dan.


  * **who is more likely to break a bone?  
** Dan, especially when he has no mercy.


  * **who knows best what to say to upset the other?  
** Dan who knows almost everything about Melissa.


  * **who is most likely to apologise first after an argument?  
** You know Dan would feel guilty since he has done horrible things to Melissa (even though they’re not targeted at her)


  * **who treats who’s wounds more often?  
** Chief Chase or maybe other people who work for Dan. Though yeah Dan the single dad should be able to treat Melissa’s wounds himself.


  * **who is in constant need of comfort?  
** Melissa because she has so much conflict in her


  * **who gets more jealous?  
** Melissa of course since she really looks up to Dan.


  * **who comes up for the other all the time?  
** Melissa because she has to report to Dan/Orton everything that has happened.


  * **who gets more sad?  
** Melissa as she’s a teenager with so many problems.


  * **who is better at cheering the other up?  
** Dan as this is a parenting skill apparently.


  * **who is more streetwise?**
  * **who is more wise?  
** Since Dan’s the ultimate time traveler, this is definitely him.


  * **who’s the shyest?  
** Socially awkward Dan.


  * **who boasts about the other more?  
** If Dan was able to reveal himself more in public he’d talk about his daughter all the time.


  * **who sits on who’s lap?  
** Melissa sits on Dan’s lap because she’s smaller and his child.




	17. Answering Questions 4 - February 14th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking some questions found on the Internet. Questions are from whiskers-archive of tumblr.

  * **Who’s the first to wake up in the morning:  
** Dan because he has a lot of work to do.


  * **Who’s the one to make breakfast:  
** Dan the single parent. Though Melissa can cook by her own too if her dad isn’t around that time.


  * **Who’s the one to serve the other breakfast in bed:  
** Melissa because Dan would be so tired from all of his work. Then again perhaps Dan’s too busy time traveling so there would be breakfast on Melissa’s bed without her noticing it.


  * **Who chooses the movies:  
** Melissa and Dan would take turns choosing their favorite movies. They’re pretty much the same since they both love mysteries, except Dan’s more interested in ones with sci-fi while Melissa’s favorites are ones with a supernatural edge to it


  * **Who orders lunch:  
** Dan because he loves being in charge.


  * **Who steals food from the other’s plate without asking:  
** Um, no one, I guess.


  * **Who curls up next to the other and falls asleep due to a full tummy:  
** Melissa would sleep on Dan’s lap.


  * **Who distracts the other from trying to work at home:  
** OK no one because both of them would get so angry when they get interrupted.


  * **Who asks to go get ice cream like a five year old:  
** lol I can imagine Dan being like this to Chief Chase.


  * **Who takes pictures of the ~~ir partner~~ other eating ice cream:   
** Dan like a loving father.


  * **Who cooks dinner:  
** Dan has to cook everything.


  * **Who cleans up the kitchen afterwards:  
** But Melissa has to clean the house.


  * **Who stays up until 2 reading:  
** Melissa, though maybe Dan would do this as well.




	18. Answering Questions 6 - February 20th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking some questions found on the Internet. Questions are from hook-on-fandoms of tumblr.

  * **Who offers to get rid of the evidence and body whenever the other starts complaining about someone:**   
Dan because he’s so cruel and powerful he doesn’t really care anymore
  * **Who shows up at the other’s house with food and movies when the other is having a bad day:**    
They live in the same house, though if Orton has a mansion in England and he resides there to hide his relationship with Melissa, I guess he would visit Melissa and bring a lot of Dr. Zone stuff that Melissa isn’t really invested in. If not mystery movies.
  * **Who sends the other tons of videos/phone game requests:**   
Melissa because she’s such a kid and wants excitement in her life.
  * **Who glares at the other til they sit down and eat:**   
HAHAHA DAN BEING THE STERN FATHER HE IS SERIOUSLY
  * **Who stands behind the other and signals to the person arguing with their friend that if the person hurts their friend then they will hunt the person down:**   
Dan because he has the ability to stalk people with time travel
  * **Who starts the war on stealing food from the other:**   
Melissa
  * **Who comes up with the bad ideas that they will regret in the morning and who stops them/goes with them to keep them from getting into too much trouble:**   
I can imagine Melissa, being pretty much tiny Dan, having so many ideas without knowing the logical fallacy and consequences. While Dan himself uses his powers to be around Melissa and protect her from any injury.




	19. Untitled - March 4th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was based on Melissa's peculiar helmet that has goggles on it.

**Dan:** We need to get out of here!

*Dan, Time Ape, and Melissa run into the Time Bee-hicle, Melissa takes the front seat*

 **Dan:** Don't forget your helmet and goggles, Melissa.


	20. Untitled - March 4th, 2017

**Dan:** Melissa, why is your room still messy?

 **Melissa:** Your room's still messy.

 **Dan:** I have our robot to clean my room.

 **Melissa:** Why can't he clean my room?

 **Dan:** Because I don't want you to end up like me when you reach your 40s. Old habits die hard. Now clean your room.


	21. "Wretched Cheese" Origin - March 24th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on my flawed research of the Kiwi accent, knowing that Orton is Kiwi.

**Zack:** I thought your name is "Orton Mahlson"!

 **Orton:** Just call me that.

 **Zack:** Why is that?

 **Orton:** Well... Flashback when he's still called "Richard", we're at the hospital or some office.

 **Receptionist:** What's your name?

 **Richard, in a Kiwi accent:** "Richard Chase"

Richard gets paper. It reads "WRETCHED CHEESE"

 **Richard:** *gets paper* WHAT!?

Richard walks through the streets, with people laughing and calling him "Wretched Cheese"

 **Random passerbyer:** Hey, which cow do you come from? Must be wretched!

 **French seller** : Stinky cheese!

Richard bumps into the stinky cheese seller, getting covered in said cheese. We go back to Orton's face with a traumatized look.

 **Orton:** Melissa, I don't know how to explain this.

 **Melissa, to Zack:** He doesn't want to be called "Wretched Cheese"

 **Zack:** Oooooh.


	22. Untitled - March 26th, 2017

**Milo:** If you're Orton's daughter, how come you hadn't watched Dr. Zone before I introduced it to you?

 **Melissa:** I had seen a few episodes, but who needs to watch Dr. Zone when you can have adventures with him instead?

 **Milo:** *gasps*

 **Orton:** That's where she gets her venturesome streak.


	23. Ashley's Art Commentary - March 29th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Ashley’s depiction of the MML trio’s psychological(?) fears (focusing on Melissa)

Melissa got an F for the first time. She glared at her test with a cold sweat.

 _How can this be?_  she asked her self. She went in her desk and continued to stare at it. Thoughts have rushed into her mind.

_I am such a failure._

_I’m not a genius._

_I’ll never be like him._

Then Richard came into Melissa’s room. He was just done from his daily routine at the fire department.

“Melissa, what’s wrong?”

Melissa was reluctant to show anything at first, but she eventually showed her marked paper.

Richard’s face became furious and angry. He was clenching his fist so hard you can almost hear his muscles tightening. “Melissa, how can your grades be-”

Then a blast of light came between Melissa and Richard. After the lights dimmed, it was Orton, who immediately held Richard back.

“I programmed you to make sure Melissa gets good grades,” Orton told Richard. “but I haven’t programmed you to react properly when she fails. I command you to go outside for a moment.” Then Richard had no choice but to go outside.

Orton turned around to Melissa, who was in shock.

“You really want me to have good grades, don’t you?” Melissa asked with a concerned face.

Orton went silent for a moment, thinking of how he may be a burden to his daughter. Then he went to Melissa’s level and hold on to her shoulders. “Every parent wants their kid to do their best.”

“So you’re not disappointed?” Melissa asked.

“Of course I am.” Orton answered as he leads Melissa to her bed. “But I am more concerned why you failed the test. If an intelligent daughter of an intelligent man failed a test, there’s no problem here,“ Orton pointed on her forehead, then he pointed to her chest, “But here.”

“I dunno, it’s just…”

“Come on, New Zealand is waiting for me.”

“But you can just travel back in time.” Melissa scoffed.

Orton sighed.

“Do you have any problems with Milo? Zack? Is it… me?”

Melissa reacted, widening her eyes and raising her shoulders.

“It’s me, isn’t it?” Orton continued.

“I just want to be like you, Dad.” Melissa said as she looked at Orton. “You’re the coolest guy in my life.”

“But you can’t be like me.” Orton said. “Because I’m Orton Mahlson, and you’re Melissa Chase.”  
  
“Actually, you’re Wretched Cheese.” Melissa joked around a bit. “Hey!” Orton reacted as he chuckled a bit.

“But I don’t want to literally be you. I want to be as cool as you.”

“And you don’t have to go through the same path.” Orton smiled. “Like I said, you’re still the most brilliant, intelligent, time traveling daughter that I have. There must be something else that caused your grades. It can’t just be because of me, can it?”

“Now that I think of it, it’s possible that since Zack’s around, we’ve been more busier than before.”

“Hmm, don’t let our work become an excuse. I should have Richard to organize your schedule more. Contact me through your phone if you have any trouble, understood?”

Melissa nodded.

“Well, I’m off to New Zealand.”

“Are you going to have dinner first?”

“…after dinner.”


	24. Untitled - April 1st, 2017

Orton was thinking of his ex wife as he stared at the window.

Melissa wondered what’s going on.

Orton only hugged her tight, Melissa remaining to be confused. Little did she know that she was a reminder of how precious Orton and his ex-wife’s love was.


	25. Untitled - April 26th, 2017

Basically Richard was given a death (in this case, “existence-erasure”) sentence by the large inter-dimensional council but Melissa stopped and said that she wanted to rule the universe as well and helped her dad with his crimes, making her guilty, and gave a pretty good argument on why her dad should live on. 

The judge decided that Richard’s sentence should be that he would forget that he was ever Dr. Zone and involved himself in time traveling, Dr. Zone is removed from existence, and Melissa’s punishment is the burden of not letting her dad remember what he has done, otherwise both of them will get a death sentence.

The large inter-dimensional council (bigger than BOTT that deals with Earth) did what they said and Melissa woke up early, running to her dad’s room to find out if it’s still the fireman or her real dad.

It was her real dad, and he’s sleeping.

Richard woke up like any other single dad only to be hugged tightly by Melissa. “Dad!!!” she would cheer. “Hey, Melissa.” Richard greeted. “What got you up so early?”

Melissa kept hugging him. “Um, you can let go now,” he said.


	26. Untitled - May 12th, 2017

Melissa was so tired with dealing her dad stand-in after only a few days of his presence. He’s much more rigid. He’d arrange a proper schedule for her to play and study, almost close to Amanda’s lifestyle (though not quite). With the scheduling he has put a tight restriction to her play time, and even limits how she plays. That wasn’t the worst however, as she did find it somehow beneficial to her ADHD. However, what really grinded her gears was that he would always have a hunch on her best friend Milo Murphy, as he had only seen him as danger.

“Dad, I know you love safety and all, but Milo knows what he’s doing.” Melissa said.

“I told you once again,” he said. “he’s up to no good. You shouldn’t be friends with him.”

“I’m already friends with him.”

“Then stop being friends with him.”

“Well you’re not-” Melissa clenched her fist as she was about to blurt out the secret, but continued with another sentence “…capable of understanding Milo!” Melissa stomped into her room, turning away from him.

After Melissa went to her room, she immediately locked the door and rushed into her closet where she also locked its door. She made sure no one was looking, and reached into her pocket. Melissa took out her phone that was also her quantum localizer and immediately teleported herself.

She was heading to New Zealand.

She in front of her eyes was Dr. Zone, known before the stand-in came in as Richard Chase, her real dad. He was taking a break from acting for “The Zone” or something. As soon as she spotted him, she chased him, and hugged him tight. “DAD!” Melissa yelled. Richard was confused.

“Melissa?” Richard remarked, “What’s wrong, honey?” as he tried to calm her down.

“I don’t like my new dad.” Melissa whimpered.

Richard could only frown. “Let’s go somewhere else.” he faced the crew and shouted, “That’s enough for today!”

“Who is she?” one of the crew asked, 

“It’s none of your business, Steve.” Richard said, “Now take a milk bath or a cup of chamomile latte. Just enjoy yourselves, would you?” as he left the set with Melissa.

“But my name isn’t Steve.”

Richard and Melissa went inside a living room that’s very loft. It had the map of the universe projected all across the room. A mix of classical and ambient music can be heard very softly. Melissa was laying on Richard’s lap as her dad strokes her fluffy thick hair.

“Dad, why must I be stuck with him?” Melissa asked. “Why is he so strict?”

“Not as strict as the Brulees.” Richard chuckled. “But that  _is_ the consequence of having genes from the Brulees.” his tone got angry as he mentioned the Brulees in that sentence.

“Why can’t you make another clone that’s exactly like you?”

“It’s better to have a dad who doesn’t look like Dr. Zone. It would decrease suspiscion.”

Melissa sighed, “You have a point there.”

Richard hold on to Melissa’s shoulders. “Look, Melissa. I’ll be with you again once we-”

There was an interruption, like some sort of crash. “What is it??” Richard asked. He let go of Melissa’s shoulders. “Hold on, honey.”

Melissa had to wait for a while. She can hear Richard yelling, but couldn’t get what he’s yelling.

Richard came back… with two smoothies. Melissa still had a shocked face. “One for you. It’s your favorite. Anyway, where were we?”

“When are you coming back, Dad?”

“Oh right! All of this will be over once we rule the universe. You and me.”

Richard put his arm over Melissa’s shoulders, leading her to look at the projection of the universe across the room. Melissa could easily identify which galaxy she lived in, and which galaxy Orton and her has conquered so far. She grinned with awe.

“You’re right.” She turned to her dad again. “But what about Milo?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll still be able to play with Milo.” Richard put his hand on Melissa’s. “Trust me. I’ll watch over you and make sure nothing goes wrong with you and Milo.”

Richard allowed his daughter to finish her drink as they chatted about other, lighter things she did with her other dad, including how she had a proper schedule now. Richard reflected himself on that regard. When the conversation ended. 

Richard told Melissa, “You  _can_  live with him. Just keep in mind that the dad who’s with you now is a third of myself. Maybe you can see him as your brother.”

“Brother?” Melissa giggled.

“Yeah, like a family. I mean both of you have my genes, after all.”

“I can’t believe I have a brother!” Melissa said in delight.

“Don’t call him that, though.”

After expressing their farewells which ended with a hug, Melissa teleported back to America, into her closet, and into her room. Her device indicated that she was only gone for about 10 minutes. She quietly unlocked the door to her room. As she peeked outside, she can see the dad stand-in sulking and pondering in the sofa.

She walked towards him. “Dad?” she called.

“Melissa!” he turned to her. “I’ve been considering the possibilities and…”

“And?”

“You can play with Milo,” he said. “but be very, very careful.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Melissa said as she hugged him.

“But if you ever get hurt because of him, I swear that you’ll never get to see him again.”

“I won’t get hurt, I promise.”


	27. Untitled - May 13th, 2017

**Zack:** Why do you like Dr. Zone so much?

 **Milo:** He's so cool! His show is a perfect mix of humor, sci-fi, and drama.

 **Sara:** Yeah! And his presence alone seems to make us feel so comfortable... as if he's familiar to us. It must be how he presents himself *chuckles*


	28. Autistic Headcanon - May 28th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more like an autistic headcanon than actual prediction like the other posts. We haven’t seen Orton yet, though it’s based on Jemaine Clement’s other characters and myself, with characteristics that I find very similar.

Richard would always act cheerful as Dr. Zone. Outside of his role as Dr. Zone, he would be calm and reserved, generally speaking in monotone. In front of his daughter he would still be his calm self but wouldn’t shy away from being excitable and bringing her to adventures throughout time and space. 

However that wouldn’t be his true self.

Behind his reserved self is his need to stim. He had always wanted to keep his hand in activity. As Dr. Zone he can peacefully stim inside his gift-shaped cast. In public he would always rely on his acting skills to act as neurotypical as possible, even though he would come off as a quiet yet quirky man. In front of his family he would occasionally stim, but still tries to control himself. When he’s completely alone, he can be himself and stim all he wants. Every time he’s having a meltdown, he has to lock himself in his room so no one can see him, trying to comfort himself in bed as he endures the pain he’s holding from making such a loud noise that would scare his daughter. He comes off as being ill when he has to go outside. It can last from three days to a whole week.


	29. Autistic Headcanon 2 - May 29th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, another autistic headcanon. Let’s see how Orton acts first, and then we’ll see if I can properly headcanon Orton and Melissa as autistic or not. This is based on a number of accounts made by autistic women, whose autistic symptoms are different than mine, that would be closer to those of a typical autistic man.

Richard’s daughter, Melissa, is also autistic. However, he didn’t know this before she was in her teenage years besides that she was diagnosed with ADHD. This was ever since Melissa was assigned with his stand-in. There was more pressure for Melissa to act neurotypical as she saw the stand-in as a stranger that she should please. Melissa can’t really look clumsy or excited in anything in front of him, as he wants everything to be nice and in order. 

It turns out Melissa stims like Richard, that would mostly rely on pressure. She would only do it alone. She can easily pretend to act like a neurotypical without additional acting classes unlike her dad. Her hyposensitivity towards vestibular positions causes her to be clumsy. Her special interests is mysteries. She keeps various mysterious events in her room. She tries not to go overboard in public, however. As she grew older, she began to realize how different she was from everyone else and her self esteem grew smaller. She scrutinized every single action she has done, even in front of Milo and Zack. 

She finally snapped when she’s with Richard’s stand-in, whose personality cannot really comply with Melissa’s abilities. She starts to become depressed. When Richard finds out, he starts to open up about his own disability and how it’s similar to Melissa’s.


	30. Beatrice - July 3rd, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one really knows who Melissa’s mother is, so here’s one of my takes of who she is. Her name would be “Beatrice” which is a form of “Beatrix” which means “traveler, voyager”. You’ll know why.

Richard cannot handle anymore flak from Beatrice. His wife seems to have done more harm to both Richard and their daughter Melissa. All he has seen is his daughter being kept in the house under her mother’s wing and is rarely allowed to go outside. Every time Richard attempted to get Melissa outside other than to go to school he would get nagged and slapped by her. He doesn’t want to retaliate because he loved her so much. He remembered when he and his wife shared interest in science and especially time travel. 

Richard started to realize that his wife is more interested in keeping it safe than taking risks, or perhaps it’s because she’s just really protective over their daughter. He continued to wonder.

One day, Richard let Melissa play outside and when she came back, it was with her first friend: Milo Murphy. Melissa told her dad that she had a really fun time. She was injured but fortunately her injuries were already bandaged. However, Beatrice noticed Melissa’s wounds and dragged her right into her room. She looked at her husband with a scorned look.

“Richard.” she called. He approached her and he received a punch in the face. 

“I can’t believe that you’re the worst father I’ve ever met! Who would let our daughter hurt like this? No one would! And did I hear about the Murphys? No one should be even near them. At this rate she will have to stay inside and get home-schooled until she goes to college.”

Richard couldn’t take it anymore. He had to confront her.

“Melissa needs a break.”

“Are you questioning a woman who has spent nine months struggling to get a human alive?”

“When a woman’s motherly instincts have gone haywire, I have to question it. As father, I should get involved as well.”

Beatrice took a knife and tried to stab him. It barely slashed his stomach. Richard stared at his wound as it was oozing red blood staining his shirt. He looked at his wife’s face, and as he analyzed her popping eyes, multiple wrinkles, and tensed eyebrows, she looks bloodthirsty.

“The mother is superior over the father.” she declared. “The mother should take care of the child alone!”

Beatrice chased down Richard with her knife. So much for the “Chase” household. Richard tried to get his cellular phone but it turned out he left it in his room, and based on his position he wouldn’t make it out alive if he tries to reach the home phone. He decided to run down to the basement and locked the door, based on natural instincts. Oh, was his decision hasty. He has no idea how to get out. His wife banged the door, only to chuckle. 

“You can’t get out now. You either die of hunger or under my knife.” she said.

Richard sweated hard. He looked around for anything to defend himself. That’s when he realized that there were a few buckets around. He hoped he can run into the home phone as he guards himself.

With a bunch of buckets he carefully opened the door. 

To Richard’s surprise, Beatrice was holding a larger knife. She manages to penetrate his “armor”, leaving Richard’s efforts useless. 

Richard’s eyes went left and right. He’s gasping. His heart beat has reached more than 200 beats per second. His sweat is getting mixed with his blood.

He went to his last resort. 

He went to a project he and his wife worked on: a time machine. He pressed the switch and turned it on.

Richard quickly hold on to Beatrice’s knife-holding hand so she couldn’t reach him enough to actually stab him to death. She managed to make a few more cuts on his body, but the vermilion-stained man managed to activate the machine, generating a portal and threw her in there. He immediately turned on the machine afterwards.

He could just stand in front of the machine and shed a few tears as he stared at his loved one disappearing. Possibly forever.

Richard went upstairs and approached Melissa as she’s reading in her room. He didn’t think about his wounds and hugs Melissa.

“What happened, Daddy?” she asked.

“I… was having an adventure, just like you.” he said, forming a smile that hides his pain. “From now on, you can go outside if you want.”

Melissa was six.


	31. Untitled - July 5th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the tumblr blog wretchedcheese: Sometimes I would write just to please myself. I would like to share it but I don’t want it to influence the public’s perception of MML fanon (unlike my theories), which is why I would just post them in a tiny blog.

Ever since Beatrice was gone, Richard would bring Melissa outdoors. Other times he would let Melissa play with the Murphys. He trusts that the parents, Martin and Bridgette whom he also enjoyed socializing with, can take care of Melissa along with Milo and Sara for him. He also trusts that Melissa is aware enough to not get hurt.

Melissa just got home from school. It’s a weekend. She saw Richard in the garage packing up some stuff into the car. “Daddy, I’m home.” she greeted.

Richard went to her and said, “Hey Melissa. Remember when I said that I’d show you what the outdoors is really like?”

“What do you mean?” Melissa asks.

“Come on. Let’s get into the car.” 

Richard and Melissa went inside the car. It looked different than usual.

“Or should I say…  _time vehicle_.” the dad continued.

“What’s a time vehicle?”

“That means we can travel to time, but this baby can also travel through space.”

Melissa can be seen gushing, much to Richard’s delight. “Are we going to the future!?”

“Whoa! We’re not going to far. I already have plans for where we’re going.”

“Where? Where?” Melissa was jumping up and down.

“You’ll see. Now press that button for me, please.”

Melissa stared at a big button that says “TIME SHIFT”. She looked at her dad before looking back at the button, and she pressed it.

The car can be seen going through a vortex. Melissa wasn’t the only one amazed, Richard was staring at it as well.

“So this is what the ‘time stream’ is.” Richard said to himself. He took out his notebook full of complicated mathematical equations. “If my calculations are correct, Wellington should be… OK I think I’m getting this.”

“We’re going to New Zealand?” Melissa asked.

“Correct.”

As The Chases’ car goes through the time stream, they pass a limo. “Hey look, other time travelers.” Richard pointed out. “They should be from the future.”

After a few minutes, they have arrived in New Zealand… except it’s not in Wellington. 

“Hm, we’re supposed to be in Wellington to eat and visit your grandparents first, but we can visit the outdoors first. Here’s Lake Te Anau.”

Melissa could enjoy the fresh air that breezes through her hands and feet. The mountainous view that layers through out the lake is large and makes her want to run around. Melissa and Richard explored around Te Anau, including the lake and the grass. They rested on the edge with the view of the tall hills, with no sight from the hikers.

“If we have enough money I plan to build a house right there where no one can see it.” Richard pointed to the foot of one of the hills.

“I want to be able to build anything I want without anyone knowing, unlike our house in America. We can also stay there every time we visit here.”

Richard stared at the view in awe. He stood up from his sitting position. “But for now we’re going to stay at your grandparents’ house in Wellington. Come on, Melissa.”

The Chases get back into the time vehicle and teleported to Wellington. There they meet the older generation of Chases, Richard’s parents and Melissa’s grandparents.

“Mum, Dad, it’s me, Richard. I’m visiting from the United States.”

“Richard! It’s almost been 10 years since we haven’t met!” the grandfather said.

The grandmother hugged Richard and Melissa. “Who’s this little darling?”

“She’s my daughter, Melissa.” Richard looked at Melissa. “Say hi to your Nan and Pap.”

“Hi, Nan, Pap.” Melissa greeted.

“Aw… she has my hair.” Nan commented.

“Where’s your wife?” Pap asked.

“Uh…” Richard took a glance down, pondering how he basically “killed” her. “she’s gone.”

“Oh, what a pity. We never get to meet her.” Nan said.

“How’s your flight?” Pap asked.

“Uh… by plane. Yeah we flew by plane and it was fine.” Richard answered, struggling to cover the fact that he used a time vehicle instead of an airplane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that’s pretty much what’s inside my head right now. I like to “barf” out ideas.


	32. Melissa and Orton’s History, A Speculation - December 30th, 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s what I think of Melissa’s history with Orton as of December 30th 2016. It’s in fanfic format. If there’s some MML fandom wiki I would post it there instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually from evilorton, not wretchedcheese.

Melissa woke up from her bed. When she looked out, the sun was already high up. Confused, she wondered why no one was there to wake her up. What woke her up instead was a blurred sound, but she was sure that it’s loud. She began to climb out of her bed, went on her feet, and wandered outside.

“Jane! Where are you!?” were the more clearer words she heard from her bedroom.

Melissa saw her dad rushing around. Judging from his face he looked frustrated and rather angry. He spotted a presence and looked towards her direction. His wretched face faded into a more worried one. He bowed down to the same level as his daughter, and asked “Have you seen your mother?”

Melissa could only shake her head and say “No.”

Her dad sighed and the anxiety on his face became more intense after he stood up again and continued searching. “Jane? We can figure this out!”

Melissa followed her dad around as he was searching at every corner of their house.

“What happened?” she asked.

“There’s nothing wrong.” her dad answered trying to give out a warm smile. “Just watch some telly or something.”

Melissa walked into the living room as her dad continued to yell the name “Jane”. She turned on the TV to watch some bored college students. She tried to pay attention, but thoughts of her parents crept through her mind and blocked her attention to the show. Melissa ultimately turned off the TV and went outside of the living room just when she heard a slammed door before her dad was heard no more.

Melissa is now alone. Her house is no longer filled with the shouts of “Jane”, but the shouts of “Dad”. She tried to search door by door, from the parents’ room to the kitchen to the garage where the family’s beetle car resided. 

The last door she had to check was the basement. Her dad had always warned her not to ever enter the basement, but she had to anyway if she wanted to get her dad. She turned the knob, went down the stairs, and founded a clue: a bright neon green light shining through a door. Melissa decided to approach the door. She opened it without any difficulty and founded things that she had never seen before.

The first thing she was was a bunch of monitors showing different places with numbers on the bottom right. There were also clocks, a  _lot_ of them, showing different times and even ones she hadn’t seen before. Below the monitors and clocks were machines with light bulbs shooting lights at random. They reminded her of the water heater and a more advanced version of the home computer they had in the living room. Operating them was none other than her own dad.

Hearing his daughter’s footsteps, Melissa’s dad turned around as quickly as possible in surprise. “Melissa! It’s dangerous here! Get out!” he shouted.

“What are you doing?” Melissa said as she stepped closer.

“Don’t come any closer.”  her dad said.

Melissa was too curious to listen to him and ran to see what was going on. Unfortunately she tripped on one of the cables, causing a series of unfortunate events to the point where the machine badly malfunctioned.

Her dad’s face looked grim, as if death was approaching. The machine formed a weird spiral vortex that wanted to suck everything that wasn’t planted into the ground.

“Get out! Now!” he said.

Melissa’s in shock and couldn’t move, leaving her dad no choice but to push her outside and lock the door.

“Dad!?” Melissa asked repeatedly as she knocked the door, and kept doing so even until the glowing light faded. Melissa began to get more worried and decided to kick the door. She began tired and tears ran down her cheek as she started to cry loudly as she yelled “Dad” and “Mom”.

Melissa’s cry stopped when a hand tapped on her shoulder. She didn’t remember anyone else inside the house aside from her parents: both disappeared from her sight. She slowly looked back an found a giant figure. Responding to her reflex, she jumped back with a fighting stance. “Who are you!?” she asked.

“Relax, Melissa. Everything is going to be alright.” The figure turned on he lights, revealing a man in a firefighter suit. To Melissa’s confusion, he looks like her dad. He looks like he’s her dad, but at the same time he’s not. “I’m just a chief from the fire department.” He paid attention to Melissa’s red face. “Look at this wet face. Let me wipe it for you.” 

But before he had the opportunity to wipe Melissa’s face, the little girl pushed away his hand and asked immediately, “Where’s Mom and Dad?” 

“Well, your dad tried to chase your mom and got into an accident.” The fireman answered.

Melissa’s face furrowed and stomped her foot. “But Dad was in this room!” she said. “Where is he?”

The fireman was confused and tried to utter something to give a reasonable answer to Melissa. But before he could continue, a very familiar sound came from afar.

“No need to make things complicated.”

A TV on wheels rolled in front of the fireman and Melissa. The TV was revealed to show Melissa’s dad’s face. “Dad!” Melissa shouted as he hugged the TV on wheels.

“Can you please let go first?” her dad asked. “I need a word with you two.”

As Melissa let go, her dad gave an important message.

“Melissa, I’m sorry that I left you this early. I made a time machine and at one point it broke and I am now transported into different periods of time. As for your mother, she sadly disappeared from this family and moved on to another. But the two of us shall move on and continue living as usual, even without her. Anyhow, I have a big project going on and I’ll be very busy, so I can only talk to you from this telly from now on. Also Melissa, the fireman who found you will be your father starting from today.”

“Why, Dad?” Melissa asked.

“I will explain when you are ready.” her dad answered. “Do you understand, Melissa Chase?”

Melissa responded with a nod.

“OK, you can give the telly a hug now. Before it turns off.”

Melissa hugged him tightly. Her dad slowly fell into some tears that were being suppressed by his left hand. “You cried too, didn’t you?” he asked.

“I love you, Dad.” Melissa said.

“I love you too, my honeybee.” her dad said back. “We will meet again on a regular basis.” The TV finally turned itself off.

“Let’s go upstairs, Melissa.” the fireman said as he brings Melissa out of the basement.

“What’s your name?” Melissa asked.

“In front of others, you call me ‘Dad’” the fireman said. “But other than that you can call me ‘Time Ape’”

“That’s a weird name.”


	33. Postface

...and that's all of what I thought  _Milo Murphy's Law_ was before watching the Season 1 mid-season finale "Missing Milo". I honestly didn't know how much the show didn't rely on a lot of hints, and I myself have the tendency to find links that others usually don't. It's disappointing, I must be frank, but ultimately this is a big experience in my life as my obsession had eventually led me to many amazing things, including Jemaine Clement and my writing "career" (I don't know if I should call it an actual career yet).

Talking about writing, you can find a similar theme in my upcoming novel trilogy (or so I plan it to be that way) called  _Captain Galaxy_ , as of now. It features a father-daughter duo named Richard and Rachel Pierce and they want to rule the universe. This trilogy is supposed to depict the first planets they conquered, along with some family dynamics that can be found here. Yes, there will be  _Milo Murphy's Law_ references.

Best,

Lala Stellune


End file.
